


Tag you're it

by Agere_Star_Writes



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agere_Star_Writes/pseuds/Agere_Star_Writes
Summary: Quicksilver plays a bit of tag with You while you're regressed <3
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Tag you're it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjstar01_is_da_SafeWord/gifts).



> This is from my Agere Fandom Blog on tumblr:@kiddo-Stardust-agere-writing it was a request from an anon but the request to put it on here was by the person who's dedicated, hope you enjoy!

It was a nice day outside at Xavier's mansion the sun was out and there were blue skies and fluffy clouds as far as the eye could see .

You and Peter were playing tag it was fun yet challenging given he had his superspeed, dashing past you he chuckled softly his hair blowing in the breeze .

"Cmon Little One I know you can catch me , you just gotta keep up!" He said as he slowed down a bit , luckily you managed to tap his shoulder giggling softly with glee a wide smile on your face .

"Got you!" You said with a smirk , Peter sighed softly in defeat " ah you got me , welp better start running Kiddo you're It!" He finished with a giggle causing you to start running through the field.

The pair of you had so much fun the sun warm with is rays shining down upon the both of you and how beautiful the yard was it was big enough for the whole mansion to play some tag then you smiled at a brilliant idea .

"Peter!, do you wanna play tag again later with the others?" You asked still tying to keep from being tagged as you giggled happily.

The giggle warmed Peter's heart swelling with adoration he smiled softly listening to your suggestion " Sure thing Y/N , who did you have in mind to play with?" .

You blushed softly not quite sure if the others would be up for some games like this you shrugged shyly looking up at Peter with a sheepish grin .

Peter chuckled warmly you did look downright adorable when you were shy like this " I'm sure the others would love to play , but for now let's finish our little game of tag and we can ask around later, How's that sound Little one ?"

You smiled and nodded softly thankful for the offer he had given you as he stepped away still remembering you were playing but it didn't stop him from racing towards you in a split second.

In a blink of an eye Peter held you in his arms bringing you up for a Piggyback ride making you giggle and laugh in surprise .

"Peter I though we were playing Tag!" You said between laughs making Peter smile softly .

"We are I just wanna give you a lil piggyback ride and race around the Mansion , sound liek fun?" He said looking up at you adjusting his jacket softly .

You nodded as he rushed past the mansion making papers fly from students books and hairstyles go messy due to the wind that picked up from behind you two .

Once you both had come to a complete stop outside he set you back down and gave you a warm hug , it was safe and comforting he would always wait for you to let go first he had his rule "Never let go first, you dont know how long the kid needs It" .

And he was right in doing so , you needed this hug after long days of being a big kid and doing grown up stuff and now that you get to be a Little one with him and finally let go the hug was much needed in this moment .

He ran a hand through your hair petting softly as he sighed " I've got you Little one" he said sweetly "I'm here for you no matter what".

His kind words made you squeak with happiness you were about to reply with something just as sweet but he interrupted you with a giggle poking you softly .

"Tag you're it" he chuckled as he dashed away (but not too far away)

You sighed softly shaking your head "Peterrr" you said as you tried to catch up with him.

Having a speedster as your Caregiver is great but boy is it a handful sometimes


End file.
